


Just You, Me and the Fireflies

by BerlinKabarett



Series: It's Always Been You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Camping, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Shy Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, This started out as just fluff I swear, Virgin Steve Rogers, but zero angst because i say so that's why, if you like fluff and jokes with your porn this is for you, low-key brokeback mountain, pre-coital jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerlinKabarett/pseuds/BerlinKabarett
Summary: If Steve thinks about it, he hasn't had the time to just sit with Bucky, no threats or pressure on them, and just /catch up/. Bucky went missing after Project Insight went into the Potomac, and when they finally met again two years later, they were on the run from the get-go, then Bucky returned to cryo-stasis until his triggers were removed and the two sides were finally reconciled. It had sure been a whirlwind of a reunion.With the events of Civil War now firmly behind them, the two friends set aside some time to go on a short trip to spend some quality time together and recharge their batteries a little. It's funny, though, how camp fires get you all sentimental...





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are no fireflies in this. I lied. 
> 
> This is set slightly ambiguously some point after Civil War. The two sides have reconciled, but I've purposefully left it a bit vague. Insert your own headcanons. This is about just you, Stucky, and the moon. (I don't think the moon is mentioned in this either, god, I'm a pathological liar).
> 
> This is an AU to my other Stucky series (which features angst and chapters and shit) because I needed some fluff and funsies.

It was just a nice idea, a little get-away, a little downtime just for them, away from the whole business with the Avengers, with the government. Away from anything but the two of them, a tent, the forest and the stars.

It had been Sam that had inadvertently caused the idea to take root, remarking to Steve one time that he and some of his service buddies used to go on camping trips between tours. Steve sat on the idea a while, thinking it over, before suggesting it to Bucky. Bucky seemed to like the idea, but Bucky was no longer the social butterfly of the old days, so time away from the others and some peaceful seclusion was his idea of bliss.

The two of them found it easy enough to set up a small, comfortable camp site at the edge of a tiny clearing. Army service and reconnaissance missions later on had made the both of them old hands at bush craft.

They had brought a small tent, but as the June night had fine weather forecast, they agreed to forego setting it up in favour of rolling out their sleeping bags under the stars, though neither of them were sufficiently sleepy enough to turn in just yet. They sat in comfortable silence, side by side, against the trunk of a huge old ash tree, tin mugs of steaming tea cupped in their hands. The night was peaceful, the quiet threaded with the chirping of crickets in the clearing, the crackle of their low-burning fire and the occasional hoot of an owl.

“’S funny,” Bucky said after a while, his voice soft as it broke the quiet spell that had descended upon their little camp.

Steve turned his head slightly to look at him with a faint smile tugging the corner of his lips. “What is?”

Bucky gestured lazily with the hand not holding his mug. “This. Back home, this woulda been my idea of hell.” Steve didn’t need to ask to know that by ‘back home’, Bucky meant back in Brooklyn, before the war.

“Yeah,” Steve answered, leaning his head back against the trunk and looking up at the stars, a fond smile ghosting over his face at the memory of the old Bucky, how he’d be grousing about being bored to tears. “I guess things have changed a lot,” he added, feeling that he’d stated the obvious.

Bucky didn’t answer, allowing the night to swallow them up again in the quiet, watching the steam curl from his mug.

Steve looked at him again when he felt the quiet stretch out, and he seemed to sense the cogs turning in his best friend’s head. “Hey.” He nudged his large shoulder against Bucky’s where they touched. “You’re still that asshole I grew up with. Developing a taste for camping don’t change that.” They both knew that Bucky had changed far beyond an appreciation for the outdoors, but the sentiment was clear, and it brought a smile to Bucky’s lips, his eyes crinkling as he shook his head at the blond beside him.

 “Geez, I think the air turned blue, watch your language, Rogers,” Bucky smirked, referring to a particularly beloved tale that Natasha had shared with him as soon as she was able.

Steve sighed heavily, though his mouth was grinning, his head hitting the tree trunk behind him with a _thunk_. “I’m never, ever, going to be allowed to forget that, am I?”

“Nope.”

The pair of them shared a soft laugh, which then faded back into comfortable silence. The crickets continued their quiet symphony, the fire crackled. As he looked at him, that face that was still somehow the face of that half-pint little firecracker despite now adorning a mountain of muscle, he felt himself coming back. He still was that same Bucky, despite the changes. Steve was his anchor. As long as Steve was there to remind him, to ground him, he was safe. The brief, unpleasant thought that if he hadn’t found Steve again he might have ended it flashed through his mind, but he felt that brief flash quickly buried under the absolute surety that as long as he had Steve Rogers in his corner, everything would work out in the end.

He wanted to tell Steve, tell him everything. Tell him that Steve was his best friend, his soulmate. His whole world. He crinkled his nose at his own sentimentality, but with so much time having gone by, so many missed chances and wasted lifetimes, he felt the urgency rise in him to let Steve know how he felt, how he’d felt since the war… and maybe before, if he really thought about it. He knew that Steve felt something beyond friendship, too; the two of them were so close, they could read each other like a book, they always could. And now, just the two of them in this serene woodland evening, seemed the perfect time to come clean.

Spending a few minutes in the peaceful quiet gathering his courage, Bucky cleared his throat.

“Hey, Steve.”

“Mm?” Steve had his eyes closed, head resting against the tree.

Bucky opened his mouth, took a breath, but closed it again. He was so sure what he was going to say before he spoke, but his words suddenly failed him. He looked down at the mug cradled in his lap, a lock of hair falling forward and partially curtaining his face. What he’d wanted to say, to express, to just let Steve know… he was pretty sure that it had hung unspoken between them since even the war, but maybe because of how they’d been raised, the vast time they’d been apart, the changes that they’d both been through - _god_ , so many changes – he just faltered over making the step from unspoken to spoken. Because then, they’d have to deal with it, and he wasn’t sure how. This wasn’t like being sweet on some dame back in New York. It was deep, complicated and a bit scary to cross that threshold. The shallow safety net of being best pals would give way to a freefall into something new.

The fear was close to getting the better of him as he struggled with aborted _You know_ s and _I always.._ , when a hand coming to tuck his fallen lock of long chestnut hair behind his ear startled him out of his muddle. He turned to look at Steve, eyes wide as he took in the affectionate smile on the blond’s face. He knew. He knew what Bucky had wanted to say, and had expressed it all in one tender gesture.

Bucky looked into Steve’s gentle blue-green eyes for a long moment, throat working, before he managed words. “Steve…” he swallowed. “I…”

Steve, who was smiling with what could only be described as deep affection, nodded just softly and reached for Bucky’s hand, stroking the knuckles gently with his thumb. Their eyes met for a long time, searching each other, making sure. There was no doubt.

“Me too, Buck. Me too.”

Bucky let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding as it turned into a breathy laugh of relief to have finally gotten it out in the open between them, despite the words not actually having been uttered. But then, when had the two of them ever needed words with the understanding they shared?

Steve mirrored his smile, his mug on the grass beside him forgotten, and he seemed to lean in a little. Bucky swallowed, licked his lips and he glanced at Steve’s mouth. His heart pounded in his chest as he too leaned a little closer, his eyes sliding closed as he finally felt their lips brush together very softly.

It was tentative, gentle, more a touching of lips than a real kiss, but it was such a huge step. Before now, they had expressed plenty with lingering gazes and the odd arm draped over shoulders, but they had never crossed that friendship line, not even verbally. Back in the day, of course, they had good reason. But now, Bucky had never felt more grateful for seeing the twenty first century as he lifted his flesh hand to Steve’s cheek, giddy as he kissed him a little more confidently.

After a moment when they parted, Bucky couldn’t help the grin that split his face from ear to ear, sucking at his lower lip where Steve’s had been. “Well,” he started softly, “that’s another thing to cross off that list you got, huh?” When he looked up at Steve from the almost shy duck of his chin touching his chest, his grin got impossibly wider when he saw the pink flush high on Steve’s cheeks and the tips of his ears, though his eyes were sparkling under his thick lashes.

“What’s that?” Steve asked with a dazed smile, clearly still distracted, meeting Bucky’s eyes. Bucky couldn’t stop grinning at that blush, and the fact that he’d caused it.

Bucky leaned in closer, lowering his voice. “Kissin’ another fella,” he answered, his breath cool against Steve’s flushed face, which only continued to become ruddier.

“It’s not like I put that on my list, Buck,” Steve replied, smiling. His fingers found Bucky’s flesh hand and laced their fingers together.

“It’s not like I’ve kissed a fella before either, Steve,” Bucky smirked, looking down at their linked fingers. He was floating on air. “Don’t think I’ll kiss another one, neither.”

“Just you,” Steve murmured, his eyes soft with an affectionate glow.

“Just you,” Bucky echoed, sharing a long, understanding look with the blond before they both came closer again for another, much longer kiss.

 

-

 

The camping trip had gone down so well, that they decided to make it a regular feature. Although they knew that the others wouldn’t shame them or disapprove of the direction their relationship had taken, because it was so new and personal for the both of them they decided to wait a while. Thus, the camping trips facilitated some much needed space for them to be alone and explore their relationship.

They could spend an age just drinking each other in, no reason for pretence now, recommitting each other’s face to memory with all the little changes and nuances, though for different reasons. Bucky had changed physically where Steve had not, his hair and ever-present stubble that he never seemed to fully shave off, a few little scars that weren’t there before. A few more lines.

For Bucky, although Steve’s face had been hardwired into his brain, which is what allowed him to break Hydra’s conditioning, he felt that the more he took in Steve’s face – his kind, full, mouth; his expressive eyebrows, those eyes that sparkled from their thick lashes – the safer he was from ever losing himself again. Steve was his anchor.

They took it slowly, stopping at kissing and holding hands for several months, falling asleep under the stars with their limbs tangled together, Bucky finding Steve’s ample chest a great place to rest his head.

Eventually, though, it was Bucky that started getting a case of the wandering hands as they lay on their big sleeping bag, making out. Bucky would never forget the squeak of surprise from Steve’s lips under his own when his hand slipped beneath the waistband of Steve’s pants, palmed his naked cock and _squeezed_.

That first time and all the times since, they’d lain tangled together under the cover, naked, just stroking each other until climax. It was all they knew how to. But one night as they lay together by the low fire, kissing and skin sliding against skin, Steve had whispered, “I want to make love to you,” just softly, like a confession.

Bucky had paused, panting softly from arousal, looking at Steve. He’d never done… _that_ , and he was sure as hell that Steve hadn’t either. But something about the way Steve said it, well, he wanted to try. He swallowed, nodding. “Let’s do it,” he whispered back.

They knew the basic mechanics of the act, of course. They knew enough to realise they needed something to ease the way, and Steve had riffled through his pack until he found their small flask of sunflower oil for cooking. He lay back beside Bucky, who lay on his back, watching, and raised one knee as Steve stroked the back of his hand along Bucky’s thigh, uncurling his slicked fingers at the apex to reach down and stroke Bucky’s entrance. Bucky gasped softly, not expecting the gentle stroking to feel as pleasurable as it did. He bit his lower lip, watching Steve’s face as Steve gauged his reaction, smiling at his obvious pleasure.

“Mmmh… that’s real good…”

After a few more moments spent slowly circling his fingers around massaging the outside, Steve applied pressure and breached Bucky with one finger. It felt strange, not as nice as the stroking had. But he guessed he just wasn’t used to it. When Steve looked at him for reassurance, Bucky nodded for him to continue. He slowly added another finger, then another, when he felt the tight flesh around him start to give and relax. He spent longer than maybe he needed to, making sure that Bucky was worked open, but he had nothing to base it on, so it was best to be sure.

Steve’s heart was pounding as he moved atop Bucky, his hips lowering between those perfect thighs, looking down into Bucky’s face as Bucky watched him with a smile tinged just slightly with nerves.

“Geez, Stevie, you look like a rabbit in the headlights, don’t look so terrified.”

Steve huffed, trying to reign in the look of terror that Bucky had apparently seen on his face. “Easy for you to say, I bet you did this a hundred times already.”

Bucky squawked indignantly and jabbed his knee into Steve’s bottom rib, who winced. “Fuckin’ punk, whaddya think I was, some kinda hustler?”

Steve grunted at the knee to his rib, but he was grinning down at Bucky, hearing a little of the old Brooklyn come out of his indignation. “I wasn’t sayin’ that. I didn’t mean with fellas. I mean… in general.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, but he seemed appeased. “Well, not since those days. Before the… well, everything.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. Me neither.”

“But, you and Peggy must’ve… after I…” Bucky swallowed. “I mean, you had to. They eyes she used to cut at you.”

Steve’s telltale blush crept into his cheeks, and his only answer was the subtle shake of his head.

Bucky’s eyes rounded slowly into saucers. “Steve.”

“Yup…”

“You tellin’ me… you’re _still_ a virgin?”

Steve’s blush reached his ears and down to his chest. “C’mon, Buck, what have we been doing out here all this time? We ain’t been playing patty-cake.”

Bucky would not let it go. He threw his head back onto the sleeping bag and shook with silent laughter. Steve could feel his dick want to retreat back into himself.

“Steve, how the fuck did you get through the war without popping your cherry? The women were flingin’ themselves at you, you big dope!”

Steve’s face burned, his eyebrows meeting in resentment of this grilling. “There’s a thing called self-respect, Buck—“

“Do _not_ use Captain America on me, Steve.”

“It didn’t feel right, okay?” Steve said forcefully, silencing Bucky with the vehemence in his words. There was quiet for a moment except the crackling of the fire and soft chirruping of the insects. “It didn’t feel right.” He looked at Bucky beneath him, his expression softening. “I guess… I guess now I know why.” When Bucky didn’t answer, but just gazed at him affectionately, Steve added softly, “It’s always been you, Buck. Always.”

Suitably chastened and filled with renewed tenderness for the muscle-bound man lying on top of him, he reached up to cup Steve’s strong jaw in both hands and gently coaxed him down for a kiss. “I’m sorry,” he whispered when their lips parted. “I didn’t mean to poke fun. I still want you.”

Steve smiled against his lips, his recent ire forgotten with their pressing of lips and skin. “Well, talk about giving a guy performance anxiety…”

Bucky simply kissed him again, reaching down to curl his hand around Steve’s flagging arousal, stroking firmly to get him back in the running. Steve moaned softly, nosing along Bucky’s throat and jaw, relaxing into the warm grip of his right hand.

“Ready, cap’n?” Bucky murmured with a grin when he thought Steve was adequately hard.

Steve’s response was a dirty look, but he raised up on his elbows and looked down between them as he lined up his tip with Bucky’s slick hole. He blew out one quick breath, and looked back up at Bucky’s face as he pressed his hips slowly forward.

Steve gave a low groan as he sank into the slick, tight heat of Bucky’s body, feeling the hot tightness pull at him, drawing him further in until he bottomed out. “Oh god,” he breathed, looking down into Bucky’s face. Bucky’s eyes were wide and he gave a few sharp breaths and gasps of astonishment at the alien sensation of Steve’s not inconsiderable size deeply stretching him open. It burned a little as he felt himself stretched, but everything else about this was so overwhelming that he paid it no mind. He relaxed as much as he could, lifting his knees higher as Steve lay motionless between his thighs, panting softly.

When he started to move, Bucky bit down hard on his lip and groaned softly at the feeling of impossible fullness, of the stretch, being pulled out and filled up again over and over. It felt good, and the more he relaxed into it, the better it felt.

“God, Buck,” Steve breathed against his cheek, his head bowed as he braced his upper body up on both elbows on either side of Bucky, his hips working slowly but deeply, his breath coming as a soft moan with each thrust.

Bucky licked his lips and raised his legs, crossing his ankles over Steve’s lower back, his arms winding around his shoulders. He shuddered with a moan as the change in angle sent Steve deeper, and on the third or fourth thrust like that Bucky gave a yell of surprise.

Steve’s head snapped up from where his face had been pressed to Bucky’s neck, and he looked frantically at his face, panting. “Buck? What’s wrong?” he asked breathlessly.

Bucky’s eyes were wide, his lips parted, flushed and plump from biting them. “I dunno what the hell you just did, but you need ta do it again,” he said, fingers digging into Steve’s shoulders.

Steve’s eyebrows creased upward in confusion, his breathing still heavy. “Wha? I didn’t, I dunno-“

Bucky dug his heels into Steve’s lower back, urging him on. “Just.. do that again, that angle,” he prompted impatiently. Steve nodded, confused, and went back to thrusting, trying to get the angle that he’d had before. He watched Bucky’s face, adjusting himself each time, when after about ten seconds Bucky yelled again, “There!!”

“Got it,” Steve breathed, having noted the angle, and started thrusting in earnest.

It was something else. Steve watched Bucky unravel underneath him as their hips moved together, Bucky’s shouts and whimpers of pleasure gaining in intensity, his fingers clawing viciously at Steve’s back.

“Ahhh, ahhh! Steve! Fuck! Oh fuck!”

Steve’s stomach was curling in on itself with arousal just from hearing the incredibly lewd sounds of pleasure coming from Bucky, their slick, sweaty skin slapping together, and knowing that Bucky was seconds away from coming harder than he’d ever seen – and with his cock untouched. He groaned deeply, eyes squeezing shut with gritted teeth, forcing himself not to come from the sheer eroticism of it all, not until Bucky came first.

Luckily it didn’t take long after that, Bucky’s shouts building to a crescendo that finished with a long, drawn out cry from his throat, Steve feeling the eruption of hot fluid between their sweaty stomachs. He thrust on into Bucky as he rode out his orgasm, growling and gasping hard breaths against Bucky’s damp neck, until he couldn’t hold on any longer and shuddered out a low moan as he released deep inside Bucky, eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritted and beads of sweat rolling down his face, still feeling the hot channel squeeze at him as Bucky came down from his own climax.

“God, Buck…” he panted after a few seconds, feeling quite unable to even lift his head from the sweat-beaded throat under him.

Bucky’s chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath, his entire body in a post-coital haze that he’d never experienced the like of before. “Jesus fucking Christ, Steve…”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, panting, not one to use language like that himself, but on this occasion finding it wholly justifiable.

Steve managed to pull out and roll off onto his back by Bucky’s side, the both of them panting and covered in sweat as they looked up at the stars.

“We’re doing that again,” Bucky said after a minute.

“Oh, yeah.”

“Oh my god. Steve.”

“What?”

“I just took Captain America’s virginity.”

Bucky didn’t see the shoe flying toward his face until it was too late.

 

 


End file.
